The present disclosure herein relates to an apparatus and method of manufacturing a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus and method for polishing and cleaning a semiconductor substrate in a single wafer processing manner.
In a general, semiconductor device manufacturing process a plurality of unit processes such as a deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etch process should be repeatedly performed to form and stack a thin film. These processes are repeated until desired predetermined circuit patterns are formed on a wafer. After the circuit patterns are formed, a surface of the wafer is uneven. As semiconductor devices are now highly integrated and also multilayered in structure, the number of curvatures on a surface of a wafer and a height difference between the curvatures increase. As a result, due to the non-planarization of the surface of the wafer, defocus may occur in a photolithography process. Thus, to realize the planarization of the surface of the wafer, the wafer surface should be periodically polished.
Various surface planarization techniques have been developed for planarizing the surface of the wafer. Among these, a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) technique is widely used because wide surfaces as well as narrow surfaces may be planarized with good flatness by using the CMP technique. A CMP apparatus is used to polish the surface of the wafer coated with tungsten or an oxide by using mechanical friction and chemical abrasives, and very fine polishing is possible using the CMP apparatus.
Also, as semiconductor devices are highly integrated and offer high density and high performance, circuit patterns of the semiconductor devices become minute. Thus, pollutants such as particles, organic contaminants, and metal impurities, which remain on a surface of the substrate, significantly affect device characteristics and product yield. Thus, a cleaning process for removing the various pollutants attached to the surface of the substrate is becoming very important in a semiconductor manufacturing process. Therefore, the substrate cleaning process is performed before and after each unit process.